


Blackhawks Bar

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith buys a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackhawks Bar

“What possessed you to buy a bar?” Seabs asked dropping down onto one of the stools.

“So his teammates could get free drinks,” Shaw said hopping up to sit on the bar.

“Stay off the furniture Mutt,” Duncan said, calmly pushing his teammate off of the polished oak surface that he had just finished restoring. “I don’t know,” he answered Seabs’ question. “Probably been watching too many old movies.”

“Did you do all this yourself?” Kane asked looking around.

Duncan looked around at the rich wood work of the bar and smiled. “No,” he admitted. “I had to hire people to come in to do most of it.” He touched the bar. “This was my project.”

“Everything looks great Duncs,” Sharp said. “But I think Shaw’s right, we were promised beer.”

Duncan laughed. “Okay,” he agreed and opened up the bar for his teammates.


End file.
